


Reunion Jitters

by CatrinaSL



Series: Everything is the Same, Except Different [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie goes with Darcy to his high school reunion. Why? Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjsx/gifts).



> kjsx would die for some genderbent ShieldShock, so here it is! (Please do not actually die.)
> 
> I've decided that I love this AU. Expect more genderbent fics, with different pairings, and in the Soulmark AU!

"Darcy," Stevie's voice was worried. "Are you sure nobody will recognize me? I don't want to be signing autographs and taking selfies all night."

Darcy turned around and ran his eyes appreciatively over the cleverly disguised Captain America. "Definitely not. Toni did her work well."

Stevie rolled her eyes and brushed a lock of unfamiliar black hair out of her face. "I hate wearing her clothes." She frowned. "You never know where she's taken them off."

"And for whom!" Darcy added with a smirk. "Don't worry. It's just a high school reunion. It's not like they're going to be looking at you, anyway." He paused. "Well, yeah, they will be looking at you, because even though I'm ten times hotter than the last time these people saw me, there's no easy way to disguise your crime-fighting bod."

Stevie sighed. "I can never tell what's a compliment this century and what I should be offended by."

"There's a pretty good chance you should take offense to whatever anyone says once we walk through these doors," Darcy told her, indicating the aging gray metal that stood between them and basketball hoops, uncomfortable people, and cheap fruit punch.

"Why did I agree to come to this with you?" Stevie asked miserably, shifting under raspberry chiffon.

"Because you have a secret crush on me," Darcy reminded her.

Stevie looked unconvincingly shocked. "I do not!" she insisted.

Darcy smirked. "You're wearing Toni's dress, Jamie's shoes, and the lipstick I complimented you on three weeks ago," he pointed out. “For no other reason than the fact that I asked.”

"I—" Stevie began. "...You remember that?"

"I remember I almost kissed you," Darcy told her.

Stevie looked up at him so that Darcy could see her blush. "Why didn't you?"

So Darcy did.

**Author's Note:**

> Her Sassiness, Toni E. Stark, has a closet full of little black dresses, so why is Stevie wearing raspberry chiffon? Maybe it matches her lipstick (we all know Toni has a soft spot for Stevie)!
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
